


Are you Arthur Flecks hallucination ?

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Love, Mental Illness, Parallel Universes, Philosophy, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Poetry and thoughts about the possibility that you might be Arthurs  hallucination.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 3





	Are you Arthur Flecks hallucination ?

* Feeling Arthurs presence felt like awakening from a long, dark sleep.Him looking at me was like being able to connect with my true self after an endless episode of depersonalisation

*You watch him dream and wish to fall into an endless coma of hallucination, till you become what you are designed to be. A thought inside his head, which keeps him save when misery surrownds him like rain. 

*You`re a phantom he created in his daydreams. A ghost of light which holds him with arms he cannot touch. A presence he cannot hold on to. Like water it shall rinse away in silence. And like a memory you will lock him up inside yourself to keep him warm

*You`ll wish to be the wind between his movements, so you could caress his subtile tenderness. You would let him breathe you in and you`ll rage inside of him like a storm. Wishing he would never breathe you out again.

*What if he isnt fictional, but you are? What if the reason you love him so unconditionally is cuz you exist to be a creation inside his head? You`re his mind, overwhelming him every time he feels disconnected to a world which abandoned him long ago.

*He lives there inside of you. Like a ghost posessing you. Taking control of your mind. Thogh you let him He fills your once paralyzed spirit with life until you become so real, the world is just a story someone made up, compared to your mind.

*You wish he`d be here in front of you. Wish your hands to caress his painted skin. He is living inside your mind instead. Your astral fingers shaking for him to come closer. Being one isnt close enough for a soul split into two different dimensions.

*You long for his face paint to leave stains on your skin to match your soul which he imprinted with his hunger for love and salvation.

*You`re thinking about how he was created to be vulnerable. His body as fragile as his scattered mind. Bones so easily boken, like his soul, which doesnt know about its glorious existence. blinded by the shadows of those who step over him.

*Its a mysetrie to you how someone cannot recognize the softness within this man. A creature made out of grace and light. Born to suffer from a mind which was formed by those who don´t see him as who he is.

*The way he moves seems like he is in a whole other world. An atmosphere made out of stardust and consciousness. The graceful way his hands floath through the air you`re breathing. weightless yet fragile he moves your insides. 

*Your mind is shifting like the version of reality he lives in. Forming into an eternal room which protects two of you from the real world, which showed its harsh face one too many times.

*You`re his shadow, following him around. Knowing you only exist cuz of the light he carries. A light he is blind to see, though all he sees is darkness. So you became darkness to be a part of him. And you embrace her like an old friend of yours.

*Those shades of him. Hidden inside a mind which has been broken a long time ago, You want it all. The black.The white. The greys. And make them a color which does not yet exist. For him to look at and belive he can be saved from his demons.

*You feel like the world wasnt created to carry his kind being. the bruises they gave him imprint his tiney body, turn everything to blue. Body and soul. Till there is nothing left but suffering, which will transform into rage eventually. 

* You know his soul could have been saved. Someone who cares, someone to touch his fragile body. Someone to recognize his heart. Not a stain of blood would have ever touched his shaking hands if you have had the chance to let him know.

*A creature of light

Tied to a darkness unknown

Silence is caving in

as he swallows a laughter

That shouldnt be his


End file.
